Midian
World Stats Ruler: Duke Augustus Zhu Li Halan Cathedral: St. Palamedes Cathedral (Orthodox) Agora: Li Halan/League Garrison: 7 Capital: Saiwuhn Jumps: 3 Tech Level: 4 Human Population: 670,000,000 Alien Population: 3,000,000 (mostly Obun) Resources: Forests, Fossil Fuels, Metal Ore, Agricultural Products Exports: Wood, Aluminum, Telecommunications Equipment, Think Machines, Transportation and Parts, Sugar, Alcohol, Millirice, Wheat, Human Labor, Textiles, Seafood, Weapons Solar System Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Fen-Hong 0.265 AU Pink world; Too hot for colonization; Sometimes called Tai-Bai's little sister Tai-Bai 0.423 AU Terraformed; Recent mining by the Li Halan and League; 1.5 million population on the poles; Ruled by Baroness Meng Li Halan Midian 1.087 AU Peng-Lai (moon) Li Halan military base; Woman in the Moon, who plays a lyre Lian 3.864 AU Fortified Li Halan base and listening post; Blossom Planet because of its shape and geological features Magyar 9.672 AU Gas giant; Six uninhabited moons, though two of them have water Kalavala 16.234 AU Rocky plant as big as a gas giant Helsinki (moon) Monitoring station that watches the jumpgate Jumpgate 33.4 AU History Discovered in 2490 by many different factions, the most powerful of the original factions was the Rosendorfs, who conquered the planet and ruled for 300 years. It served the first home for the Church after Zebulon's death (later moved to Urth), and Palamedes is the Patron Saint of the world. The Barrow Clan was a powerful pro-democracy family that lead the Democratic Northern League on Lyonesse. House Alecto hated the Lyonesse democracy and waged an 11 year war against them. Finding themselves losing to House Alecto, the Lyonesse turned to House Li Halan for aid. The Li Halan responded and waged a 3 year war against the Alectos on Midian, defeating them and extracting an oath of loyalty from the Lyonesse. The Lyonesse remain internally autonomous and democratic today. The University of Lyonesse and the Interstellar Technology Institute preserved technology and knowledge for the Li Halan after the Fall. Prince Constantine, son of Theocrat Halvor, shifted the focal point of Li Halan culture to Midian from Kish. Constantine's daughter, Princess Qiang-Wei, ruled Midian but was troubled by incursions from Rampart and guild enforced unfair trade treaties. Her son, Prince Khaddan, tried to wage war on Rampart, but his military was too soft from the peace and aesthics of previous reigns and was slaughtered. Armies from Kish had to save the people of Midian from the armies of Rampart. The White Brotherhood, a secret sect of the Incarnates, has grown in recent years. The Li Halan authorties constantly try to eradicate the White Brotherhood, but it constantly reappears despite their best efforts. Guerrillas and rebels in Zujan and heretical religions in the south further threaten the Orthodox forces of the Li Halan. In addition to these internal problems, the world is under dual external threats from foreign influence - the Vau via Apshai, and technosophy from Leagueheim. Locations Kemerovo and Environs Ruled by the Duchess Fativa Li Halan (who is also a land owner on Holy Terra), the city is home to the planet's primary spaceport and the Cathedral of St. Mantius. Called the Dreaming City, Kemerovo possesses many parks and fully one third of the city is submerged. The Church of Kemerovo's Martyrs is found here, where many were buried after the Rampart massacre. The Tian-long secret society called the Rising Phoenix can be found here, but it is actually not-so-secret, and doesn't actually do very much. There are rumors of subterranean preadamite ruins in the region, and the ruins of a destroyed synthflesh are a stark reminder of the dangers of technosophy. Other major cities in the region include Rosenberg, Aluga and Kvar, all of which possess major airport. Notable natural features include the Arak Mountains, the Quan Mountains, the River Vespirs, and the Zah Chen River. (130 million population) Zujan Ruled by the Count Vladamir Meng Li Halan, this province is extremely backwards and poor. Red latta bark is chewed by the multitudes for its hallucinatory effect, making the region very sanguine. The economy is dominated by sugar plantations and uranium mines. Count Vladamir intends to grow the local cotton industry, however, so as to become the local economy's mainstay. The city of Svarbandun is home to 2.5 million people and has many beggars, open slave auctions, and thievery as a way of life. There is a major spaceport in the city, but mostly the city moves by way of primitive petrol vehicles. This has created a very bad smog problem. The Matya and Javak clans were driven out by Li Halan in 4996, but the clans now conduct guerrilla operations against them. Orbital bombardment was used to destroy the Javak city of Eyodha. Previously an al-Malik fief until the Emperor Wars, Javak and Matya overthrew the al-Malik with Li Halan aid, but attempted to undersell the League for slaves. al-Malik guerrillas linger as well, fighting everybody how gets in their way. The former al-Malik ruler, Fasil al-Malik, remains entrenched on the island of Mût. The Church has come into the area to address the welfare of the people here, but House Li Halan has sided with the League against the Matya and Javak clans. Other cities of note include Zjari, with its major airport; Torbec, with many orchards and gardens and famous for its robes, fashion and wine; Naori; Vespirs, home of the holy relic "The Reflective Eye of St. Xing the Serene"; and Trask. Natural feature worthy of mention include the Shuijiao Shengyin (Dreaming Hills), the Amari Mountains, and the Undusk River. Gakko cats prowl the jungles, dangerous man-eaters, although they seldom wander into populated areas. (200 million population) Justinian Fiefs of Redwood and Voro Ruled by the Marquis Argus and Dame Octavia, the people of this fief live a rustic country existence. (24.5 million population) St. Palamedes Monastery Largest monastic retreat in the Known Worlds, it is famous for its archives and its fine wines. The reliquary holds a piece of Zebulon's shirt. (1,000 population) Santo Alecto This fief is ruled by the Archbishop Mezenzikes, a man of great political acumen and intrigue, he is very much concerned about slave labor in Zujan. The fief is on the short of Lake Palamedes and owned by the Church. It is home to the St. Palamedes Cathedral, and the Church of St. Palamedes's Nativity. It is also home to a major airport. The New Zebulon sect from Manitou is taking hold, though the Archbishop is determined to correct their errors. (0.5 million population) Lyonesse Formally ruled by Prince Flavius, the First Minister of the Lyonesse is Eldwyd. Prince Flavius maintains a palace here - the Ying Palace on Eagle Heights island. The region is rich and clean with a temperate climate and is home to the St. Lextius River. Herds of caribou roam the island. High speed monopole rail connects all the cities on the island, including Narva, Tintagel and Urchev, all of which have major airports, plus the cities of Vasaria (capital of the island) and Rapello, both of which have spaceports. Rapello has large weapons factories (including tanks), does a good deal of ore processing, and is home to huge millirice fields. The people of the Lyonesse are very loyal to House Li Halan, since the Li Halan have carefully protected their way of life. The wealthiest families are the Astoria and LeBlanc. There are many shipyards and tech factories, and quantum computers, intelligent homes, smart cars, etc. are all relatively common. Indeed, laborers (freemen) have two speakers on the ruling council, both with veto power. And yet, despite all these things, the Orthodox Church reigns supreme, with none of the heresies that sweep the rest of the world. The Lyonesse control the city of Urchev on the main continent in exchange for support in previous wars. Serfs and slaves attempt to escape to this city, but are usually rejected. (240 million population) Saiwuhn and Environs Ruled by Duke Augustus Zhu Li Halan, son of Flavius, the Duke is known for his judicial fairness. His current mistress is the Marquessa Ninochka Decados. The region is noted for its many natural wonders, including the Numal Mountains, the Ji Mountains, the Tashrak Desert, the Blue River and the Ji River. It is also home to the Midian Dragons - legendary sentient beings of pure energy, they benign and bring good luck, or cleanse people of evil influence. The city of Pou has a major airport, and the planetary capital of Saiwuhn in here. Saiwuhn is home to one million people, the planet's primary agora, main spaceport and the Governor's Palace, located on the Island of Spring Blossoms. The Dragon Isles are very famous, being the dining and theatre district of the city with thousands small boats to ferry visitors. (75 million population) Category:Li Halan Worlds Category:Worlds